1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door structure, and more specifically, to a door structure with easy assembly and low assembly cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People have to take apart computers when replacing broken components or upgrading instruments inside the computer. So computers capable of being disassembled easily are necessary. For example, as for mechanical design of a home server, a door structure is often installed in front of a casing of the home server for covering and protecting connector slots on the casing or for maintaining aesthetic feeling of outward appearance. For enhancing combination strength of a cover and a handle of the door structure, the handle and cover are often combined with glue or other tools so as to increase cost and complexity of assembly. There is a problem of overflowing or hardened glue as gluing the handle with the cover. It is an important issue to design a door structure with easy assembly and low assembly cost for mechanical design of a computer casing.